


Sunrise

by Yellow_lizard



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_lizard/pseuds/Yellow_lizard
Summary: Стэну десять, и он с толпой каких-то мальчишек впервые попадает в парк аттракционов. Вокруг полно детей, взрослых и работников парка в странных костюмах, их лица точно попытались замазать в фотошопе, а некогда яркие вывески и гирлянды блёкнут за серым фильтром, но никто из их маленькой компании не видит этого, единственное что он может сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью среди них нет Ксено...
Relationships: Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Оформа в тви: https://twitter.com/rainbow_lizar/status/1283092458876829696?s=19

Стэну десять, и он с толпой каких-то мальчишек впервые попадает в парк аттракционов. Вокруг полно детей, взрослых и работников парка в странных костюмах, их лица точно попытались замазать в фотошопе, а некогда яркие вывески и гирлянды блёкнут за серым фильтром, но никто из их маленькой компании не видит этого, единственное что он может сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью среди них нет Ксено. Стэна тянут на все возможные аттракционы, где только хватает роста, от карусели с резными лошадками, до небольших американских горок, откуда взялось столько карманных загадка, над которой он подумает позже. Кто-то угощает его яблоком в карамели и слой растопленного сахара красной помадой остаётся на губах, рядом мальчишки скандируют «Красавица!», «Выходи за меня!» и Стэн прячет розовеющие щёки за отросшими светлыми прядями и бумажным стаканом попкорна, яростно оттирая карамель запястьем. Помогает мало, только губы покраснели ещё сильнее от трения, к счастью, шутку забывают после пары лёгких затрещин, больше от пресловутого смущения чем злости.

Снайдер всё ещё хрустит воздушной кукурузой, когда самому старшему из них попадается на глаза тир, точнее огромный медведь на месте главного приза. Играют на три попытки, по очереди занимая место у винтовки, деревянная подножка как никогда кстати, пусть некоторые и ворчат мол «И так достану», однако уже на втором кругу Стэн забирает медведя себе. Плечо сигналит лёгкой болью отдачи ружья, но это меркнет по сравнению с теплом нагретого солнцем плюша, шокированные друзья не могут оторвать взгляд от дощатых полочек, где минутой ранее точно солдаты по стойке смирно, были выстроены банки. Больше красавицей его не зовут, без опаски во всяком случае.

Ближе к выходу из парка расположился огромный сад, в разгар лета он похож на живой лабиринт с плотными стенами кустов и каменным фонтаном посредине. Мальчишки носятся по проходам ломая ветки и вытаптывая молодую траву, проросшую по краям дорожек, один порывается сплести венок для сестры, но бросает это дело, так и не поняв сокрытой мраком тайны техники плетения. Песок под ногами отливает золотом на закате, когда Снайдер почти выигрывает последнюю игру в прятки, пока затаившийся вместе с ним друг не задевает отцветающий куст. На шорох и падающие лепестки тут же сбегаются остальные, Стэнли несётся по ещё не исследованной тропе, крики за спиной гонят его всё дальше и дальше, пока не заводят в тупик. Тропа обрывается большой белой статуей мужчины с тёмной трещиной на лице, первом которое удаётся рассмотреть за весь день, его одежда странная, слишком современная в отличие от привычных для таких садов греков в хитонах и туниках, Стен замирает, ища пути отступления и старается не оборачиваться. Он уже видел этот сон. И он знает почему смех за спиной прекратился.

***

Ого, в этот раз он просыпается, так и не посмотрев на лица детей. Ему и не нужно. Холодные, безжизненные на вид статуи, они с командой были рядом, но по миру разбросаны ещё миллиарды таких же пленников в каменных оболочках. Одни обламываются и разрушаются без шанса на восстановление, другие ни капли не изменились со дня окаменения. Страх, шок, изредка радость неведения всё это можно представить на их застывших лицах, Стэн не может сказать наверняка кто сможет очнуться, а кто обречён разлететься пылью. Док же говорил, что-то о потребности в сохранении сознания…

Сколько раз он проснулся за эту ночь? Три? Четыре? В глазах точно песок скопился и дело явно не в Песчаном человеке, больше похоже на пресловутые частички кварца с полигона. Сердце стучит о рёбра с ужасающей скоростью и это не нормально. За тридцать семь веков в камне успеваешь вспомнить что такое чувства и почему на курсе «морских котиков» от них так старательно отучают. Это не провалы в памяти, на время не спишешь, паранойя не обострённое чутьё, она отвлекает от работы, мешает сосредоточиться на происходящем прямо под носом, а не за пару километров от тебя. Тревожность ещё получается глушить сигаретным дымом, но по ночам она вновь отбирает свои права с удвоенной силой обрушивая лавину воспоминаний, издевательски добавляя им тёмных красок, долгое непрерывное сокращение, что-то на «Т» или как там говорил учёный, межрёберных мышц мешает нормально дышать. Стэн почти привык. Вдохи глубже, но реже, выдохи дольше. Так учил Ксено, так становится легче.

Снайдер усмехается, вставая с кровати, всё равно не уснёт, а в голове сплошное «Ксено то, Ксено сё». Рука автоматически подхватывает бумажный свёрток с сигаретами и не встретив возражений опускает его в карман вместе со спичками, натянув высокие светлые сапоги, Стэн ныряет в тьму коридора. Непонятные силы, тащат его по длинному пути, тому, что ведёт к лабораториям, для себя он называет это «Осмотром территории», со стороны же больше похоже на чёртову паранойю. Док часто засиживается с разнообразной работой, так что, если повезёт Снайдер встретит лишь ту же коридорную тьму, иначе нарвётся на длинную лекцию о вреде недостатка сна.

Судя по островку света, сочащегося из приоткрытой двери, второй вариант ближе. Стэнли не удерживается и подобно мотыльку следует за желтоватым светом ламп накаливания, прислоняясь к узкой щели. Обзора хватает лишь выцепить тонкую фигуру в чёрном плаще, склонившуюся над столешницей, сбоку лежит кочерыжка и пара кукурузных листов, пахнет зажжённой горелкой. Снова эксперименты. Из него ужасный садовод, но даже он знает, что в середине осени кукуруза давно высохла и толку от неё мало. Впрочем, это Ксено он из чего угодно извлечёт пользу. Стэн знает. Он с детства хвостом следует за ворчливым учёным, точно верный щенок, обнажающий зубы на любого неприятеля. Так было и будет всегда, он верит в него и знает, что Ксено отвечает тем же.

Тихо, в надежде остаться незамеченным, военный покидает обитель дока, следуя всё теми же темнеющими коридорами наружу. У их своеобразного замка полно выступающих смотровых пунктов и балконов, на один из которых и выходит Снайдер. Просторы Пинаклс парка встречают его едва ли лучшим освещением чем переходы их логова, но вид всё равно открывается впечатляющий. Тёмно-фиолетовые величественные отвесные скалы обступившие обширные поля кукурузы, синеющие у подножия каменных стен, урожай закончили собирать месяц назад, ещё немного и зима подаст первые признаки своего возвращения. С противоположной стороны раскинулось озеро, Стэн не рискнёт угадать его название, география существенно изменилась за эти годы, да и с местными достопримечательностями он не знаком, Калифорния не его родной штат, понимаете ли.

Резкий порыв холодного ветра с озера отзывается головной болью, после застойного воздуха убежища, практически на всех этажах пропитанного химикатами он кажется слишком свежим, слишком чистым. Поджигая сигарету, военный усаживается у стены, сизый дым разбегается во все стороны после первой пары затяжек, боль притупляется, но пальцы, в коем-то веке не скрытые плотными перчатками, сами собой ложатся на выбритый затылок, слегка массируя. Некстати вспоминается солдат подхвативший менингит перед самым плаваньем. Только поднявшись на борт авианосца он отмахивался от бортового врача: «Всего лишь простуда! Само пройдёт!». Через несколько дней некогда активный, горящий жизнью парень лежал в койке выгнувшись дугой, поджав руки и ноги, периодически стеная от боли в запрокинутой голове. Врач назвал это позой легавой собаки, Снайдер же видел больше сходства с взведённым курком. Ещё много дней его преследовал запах дезинфицирующей хлорки с морской водой. Ужасная смесь.

***

Он уходит всё глубже в воспоминания, туда где горячие точки, взрывы, пулемётные очереди и крики, непрекращающиеся крики людей его подчинённых, товарищей, гражданских злой шуткой судьбы теряющих всё что у них было в один момент. Перед глазами снова и снова проносятся крохотные полуразрушенные города и лазареты под завязку набитые раненными, собственные, кажущиеся такими не важными по сравнению с остальными, раны. Сбивчивые поцелуи пополам с обещаниями вернуться живым, а не в качестве жестяного медальона, и ответными клятвами заботиться о себе от Ксено, всё равно заметно схуднувшего к его приезду. Их совместные около романтические вечера с дурацкой вознёй за право выбрать фильм, агрессивную и неловкую заботу друг о друге. Очень странная картина, учитывая, что никто из них о себе толком позаботиться не может, а здесь целый другой, пусть и болезненно родной человек. Потом всплывает ненавистный грязно-серый полигон, усыпанный хрустящим под подошвой армейских ботинок песком, и бесконечные тренировки, задания, тесты, тянущиеся вереницей как один сверхдлинный день. Спокойнее воскрешать это осознанно, без «угадай, где правда, а где ложь» от ехидного подсознания.

В воспоминании его лицо грубо вжимают в тот самый колючий песок на полигоне, крича обидные слова в надежде задеть, ущемить абстрактное понятие гордости, когда в реальности на голову с лёгким звоном опускается что-то, вырывая из мутной пучины самокопания.  
— Снайдер, имей совесть, — хриплым, не выспавшимся голосом взывает к голосу разума Ксено, — У меня нет сырья для новой парти, — шипит он подпинывая лежащий рядом окурок, но садится рядом, слегка прижавшись плечом. Стэнли с недоумением оглядывает стеклянную миску в руках учёного. В предрассветных сумерках, проступивших на горизонте, чётко видны небольшие зёрна воздушной кукурузы. Сколько же он здесь просидел?  
— Ты сделал попкорн? — спокойно интересуется военный, крутя в руке хрустящее лакомство. Ничем не отличишь от тех, что были во сне. Сейчас он видит, что вокруг действительно слишком много окурков, но оставляет фразу доктора без внимания, закидывая в рот кусочек попкорна. Горько.  
— Угу, в последнем урожае выло много сухих початков, решил приспособить, — монотонно объясняет он точно так же крутя в руке зёрнышко и едва заметно усмехается, глядя на скривившегося от горечи парня, — Я добавил соль, но вкус всё равно так себе, не тот сорт, в зёрнах мало воды и при нагревании лишь немногим удаётся взорваться, — учёный также закидывает хрустящий шарик в рот. Снайдер ожидает длинную лекцию о кукурузе, о том как вообще работает попкорн, но ничего из этого не происходит, его то ли друг, то ли парень, их обоих уже давно не заботит этот вопрос, лишь молча смотрит на светлеющий горизонт, неспешно жуя хрустящие зёрна.  
— Как ты вообще понял, что я здесь? — спрашивает будто в пустоту, их руки сталкиваются на дне миски, никакой неловкости, только лёгкое, почти незаметное поглаживание тонких, тоже без привычных когтистых перчаток, пальцев. Он знает, что Ксено ответит и учёный не заставляет себя ждать.  
— Тебя долго не было, — как самую очевидную вещь говорит тот, однако встретившись с непонимающим взглядом стальных глаз поясняет, — Ты проверил лабораторию когда уходил и обязательно сделал бы это возвращаясь, да не смотри ты так, на базе ты единственный пахнешь табаком настолько сильно, что с порога можно учуять, — он почти смеётся на последней фразе из-за вылупившего, точно сова, глаза Стэна. Военный фыркает отворачиваясь, солнце уже показалось над кромкой гор, и они уже не кажутся настолько тёмными, весь мир становится светлее с приходом Ксено.  
— Лучше скажи почему ты здесь травишься продуктами горения, — док слегка морщит нос, вновь оглядывая кучку истлевшего пепла, — Снова кошмары из прошлого? — его голос спокоен, как и большую часть времени, тёмные, почти угольно чёрные глаза неотрывно следят за медленно всплывающим солнцем, мужчина уже не касается его плеча своим, вместо этого он укладывает на него голову, щекоча открытую шею жёсткими волосами. Чувствуется особое умиротворение просто от его присутствия рядом. Стэну это нравится, пожалуй, Ксено единственный кому он действительно может доверить воспоминания, те в которых его так отчаянно не хватает для спокойствия.  
— Ты же не любишь, когда я говорю о работе, — осторожно напоминает он. Розовеющее небо окрашивает всё под собой жёлто-оранжевыми цветами, забирая тёмную бездну ночи. Красиво. Хочется поставить момент на паузу и наслаждаться им ещё много часов подряд. Ксено рядом хмыкает, вызывая лёгкую краску на щеках.  
— Если это поможет тебе не скурить оставшиеся сигареты этим же днём, я готов выслушать.


End file.
